villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Michael Myers (original)
''Michael Myers is the main antagonist of the 1978 horror film ''Halloween and its sequels (except for part 3). Micheal Myers is described simply as evil on two legs. Michael can't die because he's not human. He's a force of pure evil that can't be stopped. He seems to like playing games on his victims by stalking and scaring then half to death before brutally killing them. A perfect example of this is in the first Halloween when Micheal puts a ghost costume on along with Bob's glasses. Making lynda believe it's her boyfriend Bob. When her back is turned he strangles her with the telephone line. ''Halloween'' When he was six years old, Michael Myers killed his older sister Judith, and was sent to Smith's Grove Asylum. His psychiatrist, Dr. Sam Loomis, spent eight years trying to reach him, and when he realized that he was pure evil, spent seven more trying to keep him locked away. Just as he was about to be permanently locked up, on Halloween Eve, Michael stole a Smith's Grove car and drove back to Haddonfield killing many on the way. Michael stalked his other sister Laurie Strode and her friends. When it reached night Micheal began playing ''Halloween II'' Michael continued trying to kill Laurie that night and killed many more victims, most of them at Haddonfield Memorial Hospital, but was eventually shot in the eyes by Laurie, and set on fire by Dr. Loomis, who activated several flammable gas tanks and turned on a lighter, causing an explosion that set Michael on fire and supposedly burned him to death. From here, the series split into two timelines. ''4-6'' Timeline Though it was officially stated that Michael was killed, Halloween III (which featured witchcraft and mad scientists with Conal Cochran as the main villain) received many complaints, so Michael's death was retconned and he returned in the fourth movie. ''Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers'' Michael survived the fire and was placed in a coma for several years, during which Laurie was killed in a car crash. As he was being transferred back to Smith's Grove, he heard Laurie had a daughter, Jamie Lloyd, that mean Jamie is Michael's niece, so he killed everyone in the ambulance and stalked Jamie, trying to kill her. He killed several of Sheriff Ben Meeker's cops in the process, as well as an angry mob led by Earl. Eventually he was shot by Sheriff Meeker and his troops, sending him falling down an abandoned mine shaft. ''Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers'' Michael survived the fall and escaped into the river as one of Meeker's troops threw dynamite down the shaft. He ended up at a hermit's house where he went into a coma until the next Halloween. He killed the hermit, causing Jamie to have a reaction that resembles a seizure each time Michael kills someone. He returned to Haddonfield and killed several more people, including Jamie's foster sister Rachel, and the new dog, Max. At one point, he listened to what Dr. Loomis had to say, and at another, he temporarily stopped his rampage of terror when Jamie addressed him as "uncle", even removing his mask for her when she asked and briefly showed a tear going down his eye, but quickly loses control soon after. Eventually Dr. Loomis beat him with a wooden plank and trapped him in a net, where he was locked up. Meeker planned to have him transferred to a high security cell for the rest of his life, but before he could, he and his police force were killed by Dr. Terence Wynn, who then set Michael free. ''Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers'' Michael finally killed Jamie several years later, impaling her on a corn thresher, but earlier she had a baby which was also his by force conception, whom Michael could not find. Tommy Doyle, whom Laurie was babysitting in the first movie, found the baby and named him Stephen. He also discovered the truth behind Michael's motives: he is part of the Thorn Cult, with the Curse of Thorn (explaining his invulnerability), and must kill every member of his family as a sacrifice. After killing several more people, Michael eventually got tired of being used by Dr. Wynn, so he killed him and all the cult members (though some speculate Wynn survived, as his death was never shown onscreen). As he tried to kill Danny and Stephen, he was injected by Tommy with corrosive chemical and beaten with a metal pole (the chemical was seen gushing from the eyeholes of the mask). What became of Michael afterwards is unknown; when Dr. Loomis returns, his mask was left on the floor, and we hear Loomis scream offscreen. The two most likely speculations are that either he killed Loomis, or else left (leaving his mask for unknown reasons), and Loomis saw he was gone. ''H20'' Timeline ''Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later'' Michael was not heard from since he was set on fire in Halloween II, but returned twenty years later and attacked Laurie, who faked her death in an automoble accident, renamed herself "Keri Tate", and became the headmistress at Hillcrest Academy High School. He was seemingly decapitated by her. ''Halloween: Resurrection'' However, he was not decapitated; he forcibly switched with a paramedic, who was killed instead. After killing Laurie, Michael found several people filming a reality show at his house. One of them, Sara, electrocuted him, but he survived. What becomes of him afterwards is unknown. Remake Timeline ''Halloween'' When Michael was ten years old, he murders a school bully, his mother's abusive ex-boyfriend, his sister's boyfriend, and finally his older sister. Michael is then locked up in a prison for 17 years. But on the night before Halloween, he escapes and decides to come home to find his younger sister Angel, who is now known as Laurie Strode. He murders everybody who gets in the way. Later, he finally confronts Laurie, who's completely unaware that she is Michael's sister, and abducts her. She later wakes up inside her old home (the Myers' residence) and escapes. Michael chases after her and they both fall off the balcony. Laurie takes the revolver she took from Dr. Loomis, who Michael knocked unconscious, and attempts to shoot Michael. Michael then proceeds to grab Laurie's arm and she finally manages to shoot Michael in the face, Lauries just screams bloody-murder ''Halloween II'' Laurie has a dream two years after the events of Halloween, that she is in a hospital and Michael attacks her. But, she begins to wonder if Michael will come after her again. On Halloween, Michael attacks her again, and he hides out in a shed, and the police and Dr. Loomis surround the shed, and Loomis tries to reason with Michael, and is stabbed over and over and killed by Michael. Then, the police shoot Michael in the face, and Laurie tells him that she loves him and stabs him in the face and comes out the shed wearing Michael's mask. Gallery Michael Myers 1.jpg|6 Year Old Michael (Will Sandin) 1978 Michael Myers 3.jpg|10 year old Michael (Daeg Faerch) 2007 Michael Myers 2.jpg|21 year old Michael Unmasked (Tony Moran) 1978 Michael Myers 4.jpg|29 year old Michael Unmasked (Tyler Mane) 2009 Michael Myers 6.jpg|Michael and Laurie (Brad Loree and Jamie Lee Curtis) 2002 Michael Myers 5.jpg|Michael and Angel (Tyler Mane and Scout Taylor - Compton) 2007 Powers & Abilities Curse Empowerment: Michael is empowered due to being bearer of the Curse of Thorn, which fills his uncontrollable rage. *'Anger Empowerment & Feral Mind': Michael is consumed by uncontrollable rage that drives him to kill his family and anybody who gets in his way or in his path. *'Enhanced Strength': Michael was granted with super strength to the point he could lift people off the ground, crush people's heads and smash through walls. *'Immortality': Michael was also granted immortality to the point he was able to survive an explosion caused by Samuel Loomis. Though he does avoid decapitation, suggesting that might be able to kill him. **'Supernatural Survivability': Because he's immortal, Michael can survive any situation such as a car, a shootout or an explosion. *'Invulnerability': Michael is immune to physical attacks such as weapons and punches. *'Pain Immunity': Being fueled by anger, Michael is immune to physical pain. *'Bullet Immunity': Michael is immune to bullets, he was able to withstand the shootout from the police and surviving a bullet to the head. *'Escape Intuition': Michael was able to escape from situations whenever he is brought down or captured. *'Enhanced Tracking': Michael was able to track down Laurie, despite of her being at a distance. *'Clairaudience': Michael was able to hear the voice of her dead mother's ghost. *'Stealth Tactics': Michael uses stealth to get to his victims and kill them -- similar to Jason Voorhees. *'Teleportation': Michael possibly has the ability to teleport, he was able to appear on the pickup truck that Rachel and Jamie were on. Personal Information *'Born:' Michael Audrey Myers *'Species: '''Human / Immortal *'Gender:' Male *'Birth:' October 19, 1957 (1980; 2007 remake) *'Death:' October 31, 2002; (2009; 2009 film) *'Age: 21- 45 (1978 - 2002); 27-29 (2007 - 2009) *'''Star Sign: Libra Family *'Father' - Donald Myers (1978); Unknown (2007) *'Mother' - Edith Myers (1978); Deborah Myers (2007) *'Sister(s)' - Judith (1978 & 2007); Laurie (1978 - 2002) ; Angel a.k.a Laurie (2007 - 2009) *'Niece' - Jamie Lloyd (1988 - 1995) *'Nephew' - John Tate (1998) *'Grand Nephew/''Son''' - Steven Lloyd (1995) In other media Michael appeared in the Robot Chicken episode That Hurts Me, as one of the two house guests of Big Brother on the chopping block (the other being Ghostface). He was pulling the pins out of Pinhead's head. He played charades with Jason Voorhees and Leatherface. When asked to give a speech on why he should stay, Michael, unable to talk, stabbed Freddy Krueger (which did no damage but annoyed him), and he was evicted. Afterward, he revealed himself as Mike Myers and killed the host. Michael Myers appears in The "Family Guy" episode "Tom Tucker: The Man and His Dream" where it is revealed that Tom Tucker performed the role in Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers. Myers is voiced by Seth MacFarlane performing as Tom Tucker. In what can be considered the most credible fan video ever (given that Tom Kane, a professional voice actor who voiced Dr. Loomis in H20), Michael appeared in Chris .R. Notarile's fan video The Last Halloween, where Michael, at age 60, had finished killing any remaining relatives (could apply to either timeline) and was killed from the rage inside him. He also appeared in Notarile's video The Nightmare Ends on Halloween where Freddy tried to get him to spread fear (like Jason did), and fought him in the dream world. Michael, Jason, and Leatherface tear him apart at Pinhead's request. A parodic version of Michael appeared in the spoof movie Stan Helsing. He is named Michael Crier. In the end, Stan defeats him by pulling on his mask, and he is eaten by a dog along with Jason (who is renamed Mason). Category:Masked Villain Category:Serial Killers Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Remake Villains Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Mass Murderer Category:Stalkers Category:Brother of hero Category:Revived Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Karma Houdini Category:Bogeymen Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Siblings Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Sociopaths Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Fanatics Category:Sadists Category:Barbarian Category:Recurring villain Category:Rogue Villains Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Thief Category:Graverobbers Category:Immortals Category:Male Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Murderer Category:Evil from the past Category:Brutes Category:Tragic Villain Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Father of hero Category:Deceased Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Archenemy Category:Humans Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Terrorists Category:Spree-Killers Category:Undead Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Teleporters Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Uncle of Hero Category:Incriminators Category:Bigger Bads Category:Dictator Category:One-Man Army